(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a window bonding device and to a method for manufacturing a display device using the same.
(b) Description of Related Technology
A variety of thin panel display technologies such organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), etc. can be used as monitors for computers, as portable terminals and as image displaying apparatuses for various other information providing (and/or inputting) devices.
These thin panel display devices typically include a thin and bendable display panel configured for displaying an image and a more rigid, more hard window provided in front of (or on top of in the case of the drawings provided herein) the display panel for protecting the more delicate surface of the display panel. In other words, the protective window is attached to the major surface of the display panel from which the displayed image is projected. To attach the window to the display panel, a liquid adhesive layer is typically coated onto the display panel, and then the window and the display panel are bonded to each other under normal pressure and the adhesive layer is cured (solidified).
In the case of relatively rigid and flat panel displays, because one flat object (e.g., the window) is being mated with a perfectly matched other object (e.g., the display panel), bubbles are generally not formed in the liquid adhesive layer and a problem of poor bonding due to bubbles therefore does not occur when the flat window is attached to the flat display panel while using an adhesive layer and under the normal bonding pressures.
On the other hand, in the case of flexible display panels, however, the problems of bubble creation and poor bonding, as well as poor alignment between the display panel and the window tend to occur more often. It would be advantageous to have a system and method for avoiding or reducing the frequency of such problems.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.